We had a good reason to run away too!
by Moonlight shinobi
Summary: What would happen if Orochimaru finally took over Konoha! What would become of our precious Naruto Sakura and not so precious Sasuke? Read to find out! up for adoption. free.
1. Chapter 1

Mission: Escape Konoha!

Naruto and Sakura stood back-to-back with cuts and bloody kunai out. " Don't worry Sakura-chan" Naruto said as he coughed up a mouthful of blood, "We'll get out of this…" "But how?!" Sakura started "We're outnumbered by 27-to-1; nobody who is near can help us and Temari is tied up back there!" As more sound ninjas started streaming into the small training area. " On the count of three, we go, ok?" Sakura said, Naruto being able to tell what her plan was since their relationship is so close that they could practically read each other's mind.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"…One…"

"…Two…"

"…Thr-

Naruto spun Sakura around and kissed her deeply. The kissed last what felt like a blissful eternity and the sound ninjas watched as they cursed themselves for being so perverted. "Umm… **EXCUSE ME!?!?!** Sorry to be break up the moment but… **I'M STILL UP HERE!!!!**" Temari screamed at the top of her lungs hoping the love couple would hear her. Thankfully for Temari (and not the other two), she had got their attention and they were blushing as they separated. "Sorry 'bout that…" Naruto stuttered as he pulled out more kunai and, yet again, the two braced them selves for battle. " Three!" Sakura said as they charged in opposite directions. Sakura sped in the direction of Temari as Naruto charged at the invading ninjas. "…'Bout time you decided to help me…" Temari grumbled. "We'll if Naruto-kun hadn't kissed me then you would be down by now!" Sakura shot back. "**NARUTO!!!**" Temari yelled right when Sakura finished. "It's no reason to get mad at hi- she started but was interrupted by the shrieking coming in Temari's and Naruto's directions. Sakura saw Temari as she was electrocuted and spun around in just enough time to see Naruto fall with a bunch of kunai and shurikuns lodged into his body.

" **NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** Sakura screamed tears running down her face. She cut Temari down and laid her down on the ground gently.

"You do realize that now I'm going to **KILL YOU!!!"** Sakura said, her voice rising louder and louder, until she was screaming at the top of her lungs. Then, without warning, she charged at the closest person to her and did just as she said and non the lease. She continued this until she reached the leader of the group who was supposedly sent to invade this division of the village. Lets just say she shredded him. '_I think I might have overdone it maybe…_' she thought as she looked at the body before her, shredded to thin ribbon by the rest of her shurikuns and kunai. '_Now to get the others to the hospital…_' Sakura thought as she stumbled to reach the two, which was very difficult with her chakura, so she was relieved when Shikamaru and Kakashi got there that she promptly collapsed to a messy; bloody; pink haired heap. "You think she's tired?" Kakashi asked. "Sakura, your so troublesome…" was all Shikamaru said.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

A Rude Awakening!

Temari lifted her heavy eyelids and blinked twice. She looked up and saw a white ceiling. Temari grunted and sat up which was harder then she expected. "Where the hell am I?!" she said to herself as she looked around the room that looked like a retirement home. "Hey, you're wake!" Sakura said as bounced from another bed on the other side of the room that Naruto is in. "…Naruto…" Temari said as tears threatened to escape her eyes. "Don't worry Temari-chan, He's all better!" Sakura said cheerfully as they both looked at the sleeping ninja. "How are the others? Did we win?" Temari asked. "No, no one was hurt but Iruka has a broken wrist and the answer to the second question is-"Sakura started but didn't get to finish because Shikamaru and Kakashi (mainly Shikamaru) burst into the room. "Temari-chan! You're awake!" Shikamaru said as he hugged her tightly. "OW!" Temari screamed in pain as Shikamaru let her drop back to the bed as he muttered sorry and backed away. "I'm glad you're awake" Kakashi said as Temari felt the cloth of his mask brush up against her skin. 'Damn it' Temari thought as she felt her face heat up and turn red. 'Maybe they'll think it's only a fever' she hoped. A nurse walked in and said she had to run some test before Temari and Naruto were discharged from the hospital and also said that visitors had to wait outside during the test. "To give the patients some privacy" she said when Shikamaru asked why. The nurse came back out 30 minutes later and said that Temari may be released tonight and that Naruto can be when he wakes up. 5 minutes after the nurse left, it was Naruto's turn to have no clue where he was as Temari had put it dryly. Sakura rushed to his sided and filled him in on where he was. A nurse walked past the room that they were all in. But Temari noticed something about her uniform… **It had the sound symbol on the back.**


End file.
